lipsyncbattleshortiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Kickin It
Just Kickin It 'aired on ABC from March 18, 2002 to March 8, 2007. it aired a total of 64 episodes, and 5 seasons, before its cancellation on March 22, 2007. the show tapped the series finale on October 25, 2006. The revival season is scheduled to premiere April 4th, On ABC. the season filmed and tapped 18-episodes into Season 1, but on the series first episode a second season was ordered and in addition the season was cut down 6 episodes. and the season finsihed June 23, 2002. due to hign ratings of the first three episodes of Season 2, a third season was announced which premiered February 5, 2004. Although ABC did not announce the series renewal following its third season, it was reported a foufth season had begun filming. on September 15, 2004, the series was officialy renewed for a 13-episode foufth season, which premiered June 18, 2005 under the new title ''Just Kickin It: Whenever, ''which had a new intro this new show change was featured in the episode Pin Pals - Series Finale. on November 20, 2005 ABC renewed the series for a 13-episode fifth season, which premiered September 11, 2006. on March 22, 2007 ABC decided not to renew the show for a sixth season for good reasons. a script for 501 and 502 where released if the show had been picked up for a sixth season. the fans did not find out about the cancellation until 2007/08 ABC Upfront When no new episodes where airing and the cast tapped a goodbye message on there Twitter. On August 10, 2017 it was reported that there where talks about bringing the show back on the air in early 2018 but nothing has been announced. the series never actaully completed its run due to the fifth season never airing its final 4 episodes that would officaily end the series, this was confirmed in a reuinon in 2009, where these final episodes would air in May 2007, if the show was not cancelled. rumors are that those episodes will probaly never air. reruns began airing on ABC on June 24, 2007 at 9:00pm EST and ended on September 7, 2007 at 12:00am; EST. reruns began airing on TBS on July 15, 2009 at 9:30pm EST and ended on February 14, 2011 at 12;00am; EST. syndicated reruns began airing on Nick at Nite on October 13, 2015 at 2:18 am EST, and is currently still airing. on January 13, 2018, ABC reported that a new project was in works that would revive the series if picked up, the project is titled "''Untitled Just Kickin It Revive Series", ''with a order of 6-episode, sixth season. production will begin on February 2018. the series is set to premiere in early 2018, on ABC. * On February 27, 2018, ABC released the trailer, and released the premiere date. The revival series is set to debut on ABC, April 4th. The revival season is set to consist of 9 episodes. * ABC is hosting "'Kickin It Week" which is from April 3rd, to April 5th, which will air a marathon of the original 64 episode series that leads up to the second runs premiere. Cast and Characters * Mark Kaplin - 'a 9-year old (pilot) 10-year kid who moves with his relatives to have a normal life and is currently 31-years of age. (Seasons 1-5; Main) * '''Ashley Carter '- Mark's cousin who is 14 years old and always there for him, due to her going to college in the Season 4 finale, she is currently 36-years of age. her character 'was written out of the show and replaced in season 5. (Seasons 1-4;Main) * '''Lily Carter '- Mark's newborn cousin who was added to the cast in Season 4 and became main in season 5. (Guest;Season 3 - Recurring;Season 4- Main;Season 5). * '''Jackson Carter - '''Mark's Uncle who is currently 54 years of age, who made his phyiscial apearance in Season 2. (recurring voice;Season 1 - Main;Seasons 2-4 - Recurring;Season 5) * '''Lila Heatherson - '''a 10-year old Honey Bee in season 1 and troubled in Season 3 and regular in Seasons 4 and 5, she would currently 31 years of age. (2 episodes - recurring;season 1 - 6 episodes - recurring;season 3 - 16-episodes - series regular;seasons 4-5. Trivia * the show began taping on September 4, 2001 and ended its first season filming on March 29, 2002. * the final episode of the series was tapped on October 25, 2006. * season 5 was originally plan to span of 17 episodes but cut to 13 when the cancellation was made and ending the series. * The actor of Mark confirmed he will reprise his role, in the revival series, so did the actor of Lila. it is currently unknown if ABC confirmed the fate of the other characters. * Season 6 (the revival season) is set to consist of 9 episodes, which will debut on April 4th. ABC confirmed that additional episodes to the season is a possibility, with this statement by the creator - "The network said in a meeting that additional episodes are possible and we have it all planned!". * Most of the same cast will appear, and new cast members were announced January 18, 2018.